The Chronicles of The Ice Princess: Book 2
by Doragon Eichi
Summary: For now Glaicer's luck has not been for the good. But in this time of hate and sorrow could her luck turn around?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright I have decided to give you all Book 2 early because I could not wait! So here is the hopefully awaited sequel of Ice Princess The Chronicles of the Ice Princess: Book 2.**

"Run!" Glaicer yelled as she froze the entire floor making the apes and Laygo slip and fall.

"Damn it! Slarger capture her!" Laygo yelled. Slarger flew past all of the ice and landed next in front Glaicer. Spyro looked back but with Cynder on his back he could not do a thing.

"Man how did we get in this mess?" Spyro said. "Zadona help her out!" Zadona ran up to Slarger slamming into him sending him flying into an ape.

"Thanks!" Glaicer said before running towards the portal where Infinitis was waiting.

"Come on guys!" He yelled sweating from keeping the portal from collapsing. They all burst on a burst of speed with Glacier occasionally firing her ice breath to keep the pursers at bay. But then Laygo created a shockwave of light sending everyone tumbling. The portal wavered and Infinitis started to shake. Spyro quickly got up and continued towards the portal but the apes had a head start. They were quickly gaining on Glaicer and Zadona.

"Glaicer run! I'll hold them off till you can reach the portal." Zadona said.

"No! We can fight them together!" Glaicer cried.

"You know we can't fight them all. You have to fight for Alex! I have no one…no one will miss me." Zadona said in small voice while turning around to face the apes while Glaicer was tugging on her leg.

"Don't forget Dax! He is all you have! Don't make him suffer like this!" Glaicer said. The apes were closing in quickly and Spyro looked back to see Glacier trying to pull on Zadona.

"Glaicer you have to let her go!" Spyro shouted. He was torn apart between saving Cynder his loved or his Glacier sister. He ran towards the portal and jumped through.

"That is enough Glaicer!" Zadona shouted she shot a small earth missile at Glaicer sending her flying into the portal. Infinitis looked at her with sad eyes before he to jumped through the portal sealing it behind him. Zadona turned to face the apes but to her surprised they had stopped running and Laygo was slowly walking through the crowd.

"You think I am not a challenge General?" Zadona said before she stamped the floor causing it to shake. The few unfortunate apes that were near the windows fell through with a scream. The others just fell only suffering minor cuts from there own weapons. But Laygo just continued to walk and Zadona was surprised. But before she could try something else he quickly grabbed her throat.

"I have the perfect place for you rebel." Laygo cackled before they both disappeared in a bright flash of light.

Volteer and Terrador watched the portal and then the empty grounds.

"They have been gone for six days Volteer we must consider the possibility that they might not be returning." Terrador said facing Volteer.

"No we can't consider that possibility they must return!" Volteer said then his stare returned to the empty camp grounds.

"This is the last day you know…" Volteer said. Terrador nodded his head.

"We should have tried to separate them Volteer." Terrador said.

"You know that separating the dragons this week has never been done before! Just imagine the chaos we are just lucky we had the ceremony so there was no fighting this year." Volteer said.

"But do we even have enough supplies for hatchlings?" Terrador whispered. Suddenly the portal opened behind them and Volteer smiled praying that the mission was a success. Spyro came in first with an unconscious Cynder on his back.

"Spyro where are the others?" Terrador said.

"They…will be…here soon." Spyro panted. They all waited anxiously before Glaicer flew the portal slamming into the stone wall groaning, but before anyone could make a move Infinitis stumbled through the portal.

"Where is Zadona?" Terrador asked as the portal sealed it self.

"I saw it all…she stayed behind to give us all a chance to escape." Infinitis said. Spyro put Cynder on a bed then rushed over to Glacier who was crying. Then Autumn and Dax ran into the tent. Autumn immediately rushed over to Infinitis hugging him tightly. While Dax looked around but could not find Zadona.

"Volteer where my big sister?" Dax asked. Volteer looked at Terrador for he usually dealt with bad news.

"Dax she has been captured by the General." Terrador said looking at Dax.

"No…no she did not! She told me she would come back and play! She promised!" Dax cried. He tried to run but Volteer grabbed him and went to a corner and started to talk to him. They all looked at them and sighed.

"I'm sorry Glaicer but have to stop these raids! We have already lost Flame and Ember was injured quite badly." Terrador said. Glaicer was about to argue when she turned to see all the pain Dax was in. She sighed and with a heavy heart gave in.

"Fine Terrador…we will leave Ale…Eichi to his own fate." Glaicer said sadly. Spyro looked at her and did not know how to comfort her. So he just put his paw on her shoulder and she looked at him with sad eyes.

"Thanks Spyro."

"No problem Glaicer." Spyro said softly then kissed her on the cheek. Glaicer sighed but Terrador spoke up.

"Now we have more pressing matters to intend to. The first important one is that due to you guys being in the temple you have not felt the effects all 6 days you gone but today is the last day."

"What do you mean Terrador?" Spyro asked and Cynder slowly woke up and Spyro walked over."

"How you doing?" Spyro asked.

"Terrible my head is still spinning from that attack I swear I will kill Laygo for what he has done to Flame." Cynder said.

"What do you mean? I didn't see Flame." Spyro said confused. Cynder was about to speak but Terrador interrupted.

"We don't have time for this the battle fever will wear off soon. Today is the last day for mating season." Terrador said sending them all into a dumbfounded state.

"Mating season?" Glaicer asked.

"Yes, today is the last day and your battle fever will wear down and you will feel the urges and all the students here are the age." This really shocked everyone.

"Yes that means all the dragoness here can give birth and remember you can not break away from your mate." Terrador said. "Now Glaicer I suggest you move away for the day unless…"

"I understand Terrador I will start packing." Glaicer said while walking out of the tent. Volteer came back with a red eyed Dax who also walked out.

"Now you three you must come back here tomorrow for you have not completed the ceremony yet." Volteer said.

"Now we will be going away for a little bit for a little expedition, Spyro and Cynder you are in charge just make sure no spies get in or lost dragons or dragoness get out." Terrador said. Then he waved his paw, a clear dismissal, they walked out the tent with Cynder and Autumn lagging behind a bit so Infinites and Spyro could talk privately.

"So dude are you going to choose Autumn?" Spyro asked.

"If she lets me…man I really hope she lets me I love her." Infinites said.

"Well good luck." Spyro said smiling.

"And you my purple friend." Infinites asked smiling slyly. Spyro blushed.

"Well it's no secret but I hope she will forgive me for treating her so badly after learning that she had a crush on Alex."

"Well good luck to you to." Infinites said before the girls finally caught up both smiling.

"Alright well see you soon Cynder." Autumn said before walking up to Infinites and walking off towards their tent. Spyro looked back and saw Infinites jump in joy and pull on Autumn towards their tent. They both chuckled and looked at each other.

"Spyro…I'm sorry that I was not…" Cynder started but Spyro cut her off.

"No Cynder it was my fault…I should not have treated you so badly after I learned you like Alex" Spyro said. Cynder looked up and smiled and then Spyro finally worked up the courage.

"Cynder…will you be my mate?"

"Of course!" Cynder said almost pouncing on him and kissing him. Spyro was surprised but then returned it full force. But before there tongues could get involved Cynder pulled back.

"Come on back to the tent Spyro." Cynder said seductively licking his neck making Spyro shudder in pleasure before almost just floating after her.

Glaicer looked at her tent which was stripped bear with all the meager items that she was able to take from her room during the multiple raids on the temple. She put the bag on her back secured and exited the tent. She looked around and heard nothing and thanked that Volteer put the sound proof spell on all the stone tents. She sighed and walked and walked always making sure she could follow the trail back to the camp. By at least three hours she finally stopped judging it a good enough distance from camp. She pitched the tent and caught several rabbits by freezing the ground. She started up a fire and started to cook the rabbits. While the fire was warming up she let her mind wander. She looked to the visible temple and sighed hoping that Flame and Zadona were alright. She then noticed the flame was hot enough and quickly stuck the rabbit on a stick and started to cook though the she got impatient and only after 10 minutes she faltered in her "Refined taste" and quickly devoured all the rabbits. But then after finishing off the last rabbit a familiar crackling sound invaded her ears she stood up alert. A portal opened shortly after and the one and only Silver stepped through. Glaicer growled and nearly charged but Silver threw up his hands while putting his head on the ground.

"I surrender!" Silver yelled.

"And why should I believe you, you backstabbing worm?" Glaicer asked eyeing him.

"Because I swear I am not hear to fight, I…I need to confess." Silver said as he rose up though his head was still looking at the ground.

"Confess?" Glaicer asked confused.

"Yes… I've killed him." Silver said in a shaky voice.

"You killed…who?" Glaicer asked fearing for Flame.

"I've killed Eichi…" Silver said looking at Glaicer.

"You…you what?" Glaicer yelled in disbelief.

"Yes…he started to get aggressive and he leaped at me so I punch him to get him back in order but I think his neck snapped or something…next thing I know Eichi's reverted back to Alex his body limp. I…I got scared so I killed a ape put the body next to him and told Asuka." Silver said.

"You…you bastard! You've killed nearly everyone I love and now I am going to kill you!" Glaicer yelled and suddenly the ground erupted into icicles each one nearly piercing Silver.

"I don't want to fight!" Silver yelled.

"Good! Then it will make killing you a lot easier!" Glaicer yelled back before freezing his feet. She stalked towards him her objective all to clear. But suddenly a explosion erupted from the camp site.

"What have you done?" Glaicer screamed before flying off into the air. Silver smirked as he flamed his feet and brought out another radio.

"Asuka step one is complete we have collapsed the base of her life now all we have to do is watch is tumble on its own." Silver said before making another portal and stepping back in.

Spyro and Cynder were lying on the bed panting from there first time.

"Cyn you were amazing…" Spyro said sweating.

"Just think we could have missed out on this if we had stayed a day longer in the temple." Cynder said cuddling up to Spyro.

"Let's cool off a bit shall we?" Spyro said before releasing a thin layer of icy mist. But just as they started to relax a ticking noise started.

"Hey Cynder do you hear that?" Spyro asked.

"It's properly nothing." Cynder said but then the count down started.

5…Spyro looks at Cynder

4…Cynder tries to scramble out of the bed.

3…Spyro shoots a small earth missile knocking her out the tent.

2…Spyro reinforces the stone tent to stop it from hitting any other.

1…He prays for Cynder and Glaicer.

The bomb explodes in the tent searing Cynder's back as she flies forward. She hits the ground hard but she got up almost instantly as she rushed to there now ruined tent shoving rocks out of the way to find her mate. Other dragons rushed out of there tents to see what happened. But Cynder ignored them all desperate to find Spyro. She finally lifts a rock to reveal Spyro but she gasped at his condition. His scales were all nearly burnt and his lower body was completely crushed.

"Spyro…" Cynder cried. Spyro creaked open an eye and wiped a tear away.

"It is going to be fine Cynder." Spyro croaked. Then Glacier flew in and immediately landed near Spyro.

"Isn't there anything we can do for him?" Cynder asked Glacier who just arrived at Spyro.

"No…he is too crushed." Glacier said tears forming in her eyes. Spyro looks at them both before he speaks in a raspy voice.

"Both of you keep your heads up and listen to me…there is no way to save me I can already feel myself slipping away…Cynder take care of Glacier…and Glacier give my regards to everyone…and know this both of you…I love you…" Spyro's head dropped back his claws no longer going towards Cynder her bright eyes turned dull and everyone that was watching died a little inside.

"What is the point…" Glacier whispered.

"What?" Cynder said looking at Glaicer desperate to look away from her lover's body.

"They are all gone…GONE!" Glaicer screamed before she formed a sharp icicle and put it to her neck.

"Glaicer what are you doing?" Cynder screamed.

"There is no point in living! Everyone I love is dead! My brother my father my mate and Slarger they are all gone!" Glaicer yelled before she plunged the icicle towards her throat.

**Well that's it folks. Nice cliff hanger right? Anyways I hope my readers enjoyed it and thanks for reading! Now review! By the way I am giving you a heads up book. Book 3 will be A LOT happier. Good Day! Or night whenever… oh yes and all the deaths so far will play a huge part in the end of Book 2!**

"


	2. Chapter 2

"God Alex you really are a clumsy idiot!" shouted Eichi in Alex's mind as Alex ran away from four apes guards.

"Shut up Eichi!" Alex shouted as he turned around generating electric knives which appeared in his hands. He quickly threw them each hitting there mark electrocuting the apes to death. Alex limped past them knowing they had already made to much noise and it would only waste time to destroy the body.

"God you have got to get out more! You run like a freaking idiot with that limp of yours." Eichi said.

"Oh god Eichi why don't you ever shut up!" Alex yelled.

"Because there is not else to do." Eichi replied. Alex just groaned as he continued to walk towards his room.

"Why are you even going back to the lab?" Eichi asked.

"I have to pick up a few things from it before I leave the temple." Alex said as he reached the doorway. He walked over to the bed post and pushed on the bed post and the lab opened up.

"Why are you so secretive?" Eichi asked.

"Because if anyone would figure out that I can create amazing things I would get bombarded with make me this or make me that." Alex said remembering what happened to one of his old friends who did a favor for one dragon. Soon the whole school was after him and he flew off never to be seen again.

"But think of the money you could get!" Eichi said.

"Is that all you think of?" Alex asked.

"No I think of the many ways to make your life miserable." Eichi replied. Alex was about to responded but then he noticed the lights in the lab were off. Alex just shrugged it off and turned the generator back on. Strange enough only Holo Alex came back on but he seemed very stressed.

"Alex run it's a trap!" Holo yelled. Alex immediately turned towards the exit but the wall slammed shut. Then after a couple of seconds the lights came back on to reveal Asuka who was right in front of Alex. He only had time to look surprised before she quickly grabbed him by the neck.

"You really thought that betraying me would be that easy Eichi?" Asuka asked.

"Yes…" Eichi replied but unfortunately Asuka heard that. So she tightened her grip cutting off even more oxygen.

"Oh Alex and I thought you were so smart you actually came back in the lab when you had the chance to escape?" Asuka said as she continued to constrict Alex. But then Alex shoved an electric ball into Asuka's face. She loosened her rip as she roared in pain and Alex was able to get out of the hold he quickly turned to Holo Alex.

"You've got to open the doors!" Alex shouted.

"I can't she disabled everything!" Holo Alex replied. Alex quickly ran for the door but a shadow ball hit his back and he was sent flying into a wall. He hissed in pain as he slowly stood up. He turned back to see Asuka standing there with pure hatred in her eyes.

"I will kill you for that!" Asuka yelled. But just he she was about to charge a voice sounded from her radio.

""Asuka step one is complete we have collapsed the base of her life now all we have to do is watch it tumble on its own." the radio said before a portal opened up and Silver came into the room.

"Ahhh finally home at last." Silver said before noticing Asuka and Alex. "Well well well I guess in a couple minutes I won't have told that lie to Glaicer.

"What do you tell her?" Alex growled.

"Nothing of your concern now why did Eichi give you back your body?" Silver asked.

"Nothing of your concern." Alex mocked. Silver snarled at him and jumped forward. Alex side stepped and shot lighting at Silver. It hit him dead on and Silver cried in pain. Asuka charged and head butted Alex into a table sending papers flying everywhere. Alex groaned and tried to quickly get up but his head was still spinning. Asuka and Silver both looked at him and laughed but Alex laughed also.

"What's so funny twerp?" Silver growled.

"I'm laughing at both of your idiocy. Don't you realize Asuka what day it is today and that you have just locked all three of us in a sealed room?" Alex laughed. Asuka's face turned one of confusion then realization. Alex noticed the face change.

"You see Asuka you are an idiot! You've properly doomed us all!" Alex yelled.

"I don't understand." Silver said.

"You don't know the day today do you?" Alex said.

"No what is so special about today?" Silver asked.

"Today is the last day of mating season!" Alex yelled getting a bit fearful himself. Silver was hit by those words. Oh crap I am stuck in a room with my sister and mortal enemy in a sealed off room during mating season Silver thought. He began to sweat and panic.

"Oh dear god I cant…cant do this!" Silver said.

"To late for that now we have at least a day if we are strong willed but by that time it is either we go insane or…" Alex could not even think about nor say it. Asuka just looked dumbfounded and Holo Alex was sniggering a bit. Silver tried to make a portal but the headband sparked.

"That's what happens when you use those things to much." Alex said.

"Make another!" Silver yelled.

"I cant I don't have the materials to make another teleporter." Alex said.

"So who is going to collapse first?" Eichi said.

"Shut up Eichi…" Alex thought. He feared that would give in to his instinct with Asuka. He shivered at the thought and prayed for someone to find them before it was too late.

**Back at the camp-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Glaicer sat on the cold damp grass crying over the equally cold and lifeless body of Glaicer.

"Oh Glaicer why!" Cynder cried. The blood surrounded her and she could not bear to look around her. Suddenly out of now where came the sprit of Spyro who glared coldly at Cynder

"I give you my dying wish to keep her safe and you let her die?" Spyro asked.

"No Spyro I could not have stopped her!" Cynder cried out as Spyro walked away.

"Yes you could have and now my only family in this world is now gone." Spyro said.

"But we are mates….we are family." Cynder said tears flowing down.

"Not anymore…" Spyro's distant voice replied. Then everything disappeared as Cynder awoke covered in sweat and shaking. Autumn rushed over to her.

"Oh thank the ancestors you are ok." Autumn said sounding relived.

"Wha…what happened?" Cynder asked seeing bruises and cuts all over her body.

"Well you used your wind power to knock the icicle out her hand…and for some reason she went into a range and you guys got into a duel." Autumn said.

"Me and Glaicer got into a fight?" Cynder said.

"Yep and I got to say you two are pretty equal." Autumn said.

"Well where is she?" Cynder asked.

"Follow me." Autumn said. She grabbed Cynder's paw and lead her around the corner in the stone tent and went inside another room where Infintis was watching Glaicer.

"Hey sweaty has she shown any signs of waking up yet?" Autumn asked.

"No not yet." Infintis said as he stood up but he his eyes rested on Cynder and he continued to stare at her.

"Err yes?" Cynder said getting a bit uncomfortable.

"Well I just did not know that you…" Infintis started but was quickly silenced but a hard glare by Autumn. Cynder thought it strange and was about to speak up when Glaicer suddenly groaned. They all crowded around her as her eyes fluttered open.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." Infintis said jokingly. But all Glaicer could do was groan. Cynder then decided to speak up.

"Glaicer I know this is hard for you but you can't give in you have to keep fighting!" Cynder said.

"But what for? What is there to live for…?" Glaicer said quietly.

"Revenge…revenge for Cyril, Slarger, Alex and Spyro." Cynder said trying hard not to choke up remembering what happened to her beloved and her nightmare.

"But first you need training up on you physical combat." Cynder said smirking.

"Well I knew that. But you need training on your magic to." Glaicer laughing as she could see the rise of indignation on Cynder's face.

"What! I don't need magic training." Cynder said.

"Are you sure?" Glaicer asked. Before Cynder could respond Glaicer got out of bed and slowly walked over to one the supports holding up the stone building. She concentrated and the air in the room suddenly got colder. Then ice formed on the ground in front of Glaicer until 6 sheaths of ice appeared that fit perfectly on Glaicer's claw. She slipped each on with no trouble. Then she slashed at the support and the entire area blasted off hitting the wall causing a crack. Then before the room could even start to shake she slipped one sheath off of her claw and put it where the slab was missing then she closed her eyes in concentration and the sheath slowly expanded until it was the perfect shape of the missing slab and strong enough to hold up the tent. She looked back to see her friends in awe of her control over her ice magic.

"Wow Glaicer that was amazing!" Autumn said. Glaicer looked proud of her self until she coughed up a bit of blood. They all looked surprised then ran towards her but she waved them off.

"Its nothing guys really I just overextended my self a bit." Glaicer said. They all looked worried but they did not press on it.

"So do you think you need help now?" Glaicer asked.

"…fine let's go." Cynder said. They both walked off as Infintis and Autumn watched.

"… want to go watch?" Infintis said looking at Autumn who was smiling.

"Defiantly." She said smiling. They snuck after Cynder and Glaicer who were walking into a nearby clearing.

"Well then let's get started!" Cynder shouted.

**Alright so that's it. Alex, Silver and Asuka are stuck in a single room…alone and Cynder and Glaicer are training each other with Infintis and Autumn spying on them…what could go wrong? Lol EVERYTHIN COULD GO WRONG! Anyways thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people of fanfiction. I am so sorry for being so late. But stuff happened…to many things I don't want to go into details so without further ado let me introduce you to Alex, Asuka, and Silver's suffering!**

"Please someone help me!" Silver yelled as he scratched at the door way.

"Silver what did I yell you? This room is completely soundproof unless someone is putting there ear right next to the wall no one is going to hear us." Alex said. He was conducting a small time experiment writing notes while Asuka sat curled up in a ball one eye opened lazily the only sign that she was awake.

"How could you two be so freaking calm?" Silver yelled. Alex sighed and put down quill and walked over to Silver.

"The heat…it has already set its claws on me and Asuka first comes the calm and then…well I bet you can guess. My thoughts however come to you, why are you still active?" Alex said in a whisper but his eyes were sharp.

"How would I know?" Silver said but he started to sweat a bit and not just from his secret his started to eye Asuka a bit who was cleaning her claws. He turned back to Alex who was also staring at Asuka but not as discreetly. Silver smiled and stomped on Alex's foot. Alex nearly yelped and glared at Silver.

"No one stares at my sister." Silver said smiling then his smile into horror as he realized he just told Alex.

"Wow…I can see why you would keep that a secret she would rip you apart!" Alex said laughing.

"I swear to you that if you tell anyone I will rip you apart!" Silver growled. But then his expression softened. "But what am I going to do? I'm going to succumb to the heat soon." Silver said but as he said that Alex's expression went from calm to despair.

"What you think you got all to lose? I've got Glaicer to think about! I can't betray her like this and look her in the eye ever again!" Alex said starting to get very distressed but before Silver could say anything Asuka stood up. Immediately both eyes darted towards as she walked towards them hips swaying slightly.

"Oh Alex why would you want Glaicer when you could have me?" Asuka said. Alex tried to back away stuttering "P-please Asuka." But Asuka was faster and caught up circling him touching him causing Alex to shudder.

"G-Glaicer." Alex gasped out between his rapid breathing but she didn't stop.

"Oh don't worry Alex you can still be with Glaicer I'll just make you forget she ever existed." Asuka whispered before starting kiss his neck each one getting lower and lower.

"Oh Great the evilest one here falls first and now trying to go with the smartest." Holo Alex said rolling his eyes but he was starting to fear for his creator for it looked like he was loosing more and more control. Silver could only watch as Asuka slowly got lower and lower until finally he could take it no longer. He walked over to the pair grabbed Alex's tail and pulled sending him to the other side of the room and temporarily breaking him out the heat. But not for Asuka.

"Oh poor Silver wants some fun to?" Asuka said walking towards him.

"No Asuka stay away from me!" Silver said backing up sounding very agitated, but she continued to advance on him so slowly her hips moving her eyes twinkling her smile sly he almost actually thought it was a good think to do it with her. With Asuka advancing on Silver Alex was still in the corner.

"Oh god I can't do this I need to resist!" Alex thought but once again Holo Alex and Eichi felt there need to butt in.

"Man forget Glaicer she won't even know! Look at her!" Eichi said

"But Alex will know the guilt will eat him alive!" Holo Alex said back.

"Both of you shut up!" Alex exclaimed tired of there bickering. He looked at Asuka and almost instantly his instincts caught a hold on him as she was seducing Silver. He growled and Asuka noticed smiling she backed away. With Silver already in the heat he turned to face Alex also growling. Neither of them wasted anytime at all as they both jumped through the air at each other. They hit each other in the air and fell back onto the floor in a tangle of limbs each trying to hurt the other. Alex untangled himself and electrically charged his claws and then jabbed them into Silver's stomach. Silver roared out in pain as Alex removed his bloody claws. Silver jumped back the holes still bleeding creating a bloody trail and shot an ethereal tendril from his body. Alex paused not knowing how to deal with this. The tendril went through his body and his eyes widened. He jumped so the tendril was in his bad leg before it turned solid in it. He screamed in pain as the tendril tore out of his leg blood splattering him and the floor. Silver smiled and moved towards Asuka not noticing Alex standing up and moving towards him. Asuka cringed a bit as Alex slashed his face slamming him into a nearby wall and knocking him out. Alex cried out in victory ignoring his still bleeding leg. He looked towards Asuka who was smiling and lying on the floor waiting for him to come over. Alex smiled and ignoring the cries from Holo Alex and cheers from Eichi walked towards his prize.

"Come on Cynder one more time." Glaicer said. Cynder concentrated as the shadow enveloped her body but stayed there on top of her scales. Glaicer spat out an icicle at her and it deflected from the shadow armor. Glaicer smiled and nodded her head.

"Good you can drop the armor now." Cynder dropped the armor panting heavily sweat covering her body.

"Glaicer…where do you learn the shadow techniques?" Cynder panted trying to wipe the sweat from her head.

" Well those weeks during my dad's and Slarger's funeral I studied my element I wanted to be stronger and there was this book it showed many elemental moves that were not ice but I got curious so I know many of each elemental magic's." Glaicer said

"Wow so you know some advanced ice magic?" Cynder asked.

"Yeah why?" Glaicer asked.

"Well could you show me some 'Master'" Cynder said smiling. Glaicer raised her foot and slammed the ground. Then from the impact shot ice started to form around the area and went all the way to out skirts of the clearing and when it stopped you could see the grass frozen.

"Wow that really is -." Cynder started but stopped when she heard a yell and a thump. They both went over to the noise which was in a bush and saw Infintis and Autumn both stuck in the ice but Infintis had struggled and the his front feet broke out but he lost balance and fell down.

"What are you guys doing here?" Glaicer asked

"Uhh we were trying to find fruit?" Infintis said in a confused way.

"Right… or you were spying on us?" Cynder said looking at Autumn. She looked in Cynder's eye and she hung her head.

"Yeah we were spying on you guys we thought you would have messed up and…well you know." Autumn said. Glaicer and Cynder both looked at each then broke out laughing,

"Oh! Serves you guys' right." Glaicer laughed.

"Oh this is just too good to give up." Cynder said standing up. Infintis struggled harder as the two girls approached him. But everything went wrong when Cynder suddenly fell already knocked out and landed on Infintis ankles. Already strained by the ice they finally gave way and broke with sickening crack. Infintis roared in pain and Glaicer was wondering what the happened to Cynder.

Cynder opened her eyes to find herself in a room with books everywhere. She recognized the room from Spyro's descriptions.

"Chronicler?" Cynder asked looking around.

"Well young one why don't you turn around?" An old voice said. Cynder turned around a flicker of hope. There stood Ignitus with his age old smile still on his face.

"Ignitus!" Cynder yelled she ran and hugged him tears already in her eyes. Ignitus retuned the hug knowing how hard life is and will be.

"I know young one…but there might someone you will want meet." Ignitus said. And as if timed an all to recognizable voice said.

"Ignitus is someone there?" Spyro said as he crossed the next room.

"Welcome-." Spyro started but stopped when he saw who it was.

"Cynder?" Spyro whispered as if not sure she was real. Cynder shook her head a smile on her face with tears running freely. Spyro ran and hugged her neither of them say nothing as words could not describe there feelings.

"Ignitus why did you bring her?" Spyro asked once they separated.

"For two reasons one to tell you that Silver lied to Glaicer Alex is alive and well just trapped in the temple and the other occurred as I was looking through her book when I saw something that she must know." Ignitus said as a book floated towards him. "It is a prophecy except this time it is not focused on the purple hero but on you Cynder." Ignitus said. This drew shocked faces from both of them.

"The new age prophecy is not on a purple dragon?" Cynder asked.

"No it states you by name Cynder it says the hero Cynder shall travel the lands and comes across the siblings of the ancient guardians. A new darkness shall arrive in the land and you must choose a team out of those siblings and destroy it." Ignitus said. Cynder sat dumbstruck but before she could say anything Ignitus added in grimly "also it states that…any of the siblings you choose…there is a very high chance they will not make it back."

"So I am there bane? I have to choose who dies and who lives?" Cynder cried out looking distressed.

"No you just have to plan well it's not a 100% chance that everyone will die." Spyro said comforting her a bit. But then Ignitus looked past them both staring at something.

"It is almost time to go Cynder." Ignitus said.

"Remember Cyn I love you and tell Glaicer I love her to and that I am watching her." Spyro said before kissing her. Then she faded away.

"Cynder? Wake up Cynder." Cynder woke up eyes groggy.

"Ugg what happen?" Cynder said waking up seeing Glaicer.

"You tell me you just fell down and well…you crushed Infintis ankles they broke he is in the infirmary now." Glaicer said.

"Oh man what bad timing on Ignitus's part." Cynder said.

"Wait you saw Ignitus the fallen fire guardian?" Glaicer said confused.

"Yes he is the new age Chronicler and I saw Spyro to." Once Cynder said that Glaicer nearly forgot about Infintis.

"You saw Spyro! What did he say and was Alex there?" Glaicer asked sadly and excitedly at the same time.

"Yes what Silver told you was a lie Alex is not dead he is just trapped in the temple and Spyro says he loves you and is watching you." Glaicer smiled and cheered and Cynder wondered what she will do to Glacier and everyone else.

**Well that's it peoples. Looks like Cynder is in trouble and Alex…he is in more trouble! But what will happen to poor Infintis and will Autumn forgive Cynder? And where the heck is Flame, Zadona and Ember?!? You will see that in Chapter 4 so good bye people!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people I may not update next week because of Spring Break but I may just keep checking your alert list anyways enjoy!**

Alex was dozing peacefully on the floor next to Asuka whose wing was draped over him. Holo Alex appeared and looked upon the scene with disgust.

"Alex…wake up." Holo Alex whispered.

"Mmm, five more minutes, mom. Tell Jolt to wait…" Alex mumbled

"I'm not your mom. Get your lazy tail up!" Holo Alex whispered more urgently. Alex muttered and slowly opened his eyes, but he nearly had a panic attack once he did. Asuka's face was almost right in front of his and her wing over his back.

"Oh ancestors…I'll never be able to look at Glaicer again." Alex said his voice covered in sorrow.

"Ehh, it was good while it lasted…And I am not talking about Glaicer." Eichi said chuckled. Alex was about to yell at him but common sense took its place before he could.

"Shut it Eichi. Alex I need you to gather anything you want to get out of here. I scanned the room while you were…busy and I found the weakest part of the wall. You can get out of here." Holo Alex said. Alex thought at yelling at Holo Alex for not scanning the room in time but it was his fault. "He is me anyways…" Alex thought before he slowly crawled backwards so not to disturb Asuka, though wincing at the pain from his back legs. He grabbed a small brown bag from a table and swung it over his shoulders. Then he rushed over to a table and grabbed select pieces of paper. He then grabbed two machines from the table next to it.

"What it that?" Eichi asked as he studied the small rectangular grey device.

"It is a AIH. It stands for Artificial Intelligence Holder. I use it when I need to get Holo Alex out of the holographic producer." Alex whispered a bit of pride in his voice.

"And the disk?" Eichi asked

"It a portal holographic projector once activated I can place it anywhere but Holo Alex controls where he goes." Alex said as he walked over to the holograph projector.

"Ready Alex?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. I have all the info we need." Holo Alex said. Alex placed the AIH into a slot into the holographic projector. Holo Alex flickered and disappeared and a couple seconds later the AIH flickered green. He then took it out and plugged it in to the POP and after a couple seconds, Holo Alex reappeared.

"Man it's been a while since I have been in here." Holo Alex said as Alex placed the disk into the bag.

"Alright Alex, show the weak point in my lab." Alex whispered. Holo Alex walked over to a point in the wall and pointed.

"Here it is. And by judging the way Asuka is fidgeting, I really suggest you hurry up." Holo Alex said. Alex ran over and started to slash at the wall. He worked for several minutes grumbling sometime until finally he was able to tunnel him self out of the room into a hall way.

"Oh thank the ancestors!" Alex gasped panting a bit.

"Like I said. You have to get out more." Eichi said.

"No time! We have to rescue Flame and Zadona!" Holo Alex said. Alex turned around in shock.

"Wait, when did you tell me that Zadona and Flame were here?" Alex asked.

"I wanted you to be focused on one thing at a time." Holo Alex said. "Now they are both being held in Ember's room."

"Show me the map of the temple." Alex asked. Holo Alex moved a bit and in front of him was a detailed version of the temple.

"Alright. Her room is not far from here." Alex analyzed. "We have to be sneaky we can not be spotted by apes because I have no idea where Laygo is." Alex said as he waved away the map. Alex and Holo Alex snuck through the hallway and saw one ape walking through.

"Let's kill it." Eichi said.

"No we can't we may alert its friends nearby." Alex whispered. The ape passed on and they snuck through the rest of the halls seeing no apes. They finally got to Ember's room.

"Alright I going to stick my head in and see if I can see any apes." Alex said. He opened the door a bit and looked into it. He froze a bit then took his head out.

"Well?" Holo Alex asked.

"Ummm, well, there is going to be two angry dragoness once we get back." Alex said sheepishly.

"What do you mean?" Holo Alex asked confused.

"Why don't you look for your self?" Alex said. Holo Alex pushed the door open to find Zadona and Flame on the same bed with the exact same smile Asuka had and Flame was nearly on top of Zadona.

"Oh my god!" Holo Alex yelled startling Zadona and Flame to awaken. Flame looked around and looked down.

"Oh god!" Flame yelled jumping off of Zadona. Zadona looked at Flame then herself then went over and slapped Flame.

"What the hell was that for?" Flame yelled.

"You should have controlled your self better you perverted idiot!" Zadona yelled.

"Guys you have to be quiet! You'll attract the guards!" Alex said. But it was to late. Several apes went over to the open door and growled at them. Alex turned around and roared shooting several bolts of lightning that shot through the apes burning there insides. They fell without a sound but the roar was attracting more.

"We got to go!" Holo Alex yelled.

"Which way?" Zadona asked running out with them.

"Follow me!" Holo Alex yelled before racing off. They all looked at each other and ran after him with the apes right behind them. Zadona stomped her foot and a wall of earth blocked the apes off.

"It'll give us time! Come on Alex, hurry up!" Zadona yelled at the lagging Alex who was trying to limp as fast as he could.

"I'm trying!" Alex hissed. Suddenly several apes appeared with Laygo in front.

"Ah crap." Flame said as Laygo approached.

"Congratulation Alex, Flame, and Zadona. You were each able to escape. But scarred for life on the way!" Laygo laughed. Flame powered up a fire ball but instead of firing it at Laygo he blew at one of the nearby windows which exploded sending glass everywhere. But before anyone could do anything, a roar sent everyone tumbling to the ground.

"ALEX!" roared the dark, demented voice.

"Oh crap…" Alex whispered.

Asuka woke up warm as she shifted over and looked over. What she saw shocked her into fully waking up. She saw Silver bloodied and just starting to wake. Then she looked over to see a hole in the wall and Holo Alex no longer here. Then she remembered last night.

"Alex…" Asuka whispered. She started to grow darkness surrounding her.

"Alex!" She yelled her body fully grown. But her blank eyes shown that she had finally lost control of the darkness she used.

"ALEX!" Asuka roared blowing back the entire wall where the hole was.

"Oh man that's Asuka!" Alex said, fear etched in his voice.

"What happened to her why is she so angry?" Zadona asked.

"Like it matters! Lets get out of here!" Alex said and tried to fly off, but fell flat on his face. "Ow…" Alex groaned. Flame quickly scooped him up and flew off with Holo Alex and Zadona right behind him. Laygo looked up and growled but ran off to try and calm down Asuka. The four flew off, Flame leading the way as he knew the way to the camp, unknowingly to all of them that an ape was following them. They reached the camp in 30 minutes. Immediately dragons noticed them and recognized them as the lost one. They were all crowded until three dragoness stepped into the crowd.

Glaicer was sitting next to Infinitis watching him sleep the ice cast surrounding his ankle. She sighed as Cynder walked into the room.

"Glaicer…he will be fine. But I think that you should go see someone else. Ember is finally waking up." Cynder said.

"Really? Has she awoken yet?" Glaicer asked.

"No but she is about to." Cynder said leading Glaicer to Ember's room. They entered to see Ember trying to get up.

"Whoa there hold it Ember. Laygo gave you a pretty hard hit." Cynder said rushing over to her side.

"Wait what? What time is it? How long have I been out?" Ember asked weakly.

"Err 3 weeks." Glaicer said. Ember's eyes widened.

"I've been out for 3 weeks! Where is Flame? Where is Spyro?" Ember yelled before coughing up blood.

"Hold it. You are dehydrated. Drink some water." Glaicer said getting a cup and filling it up with water from a nearby sink. Ember drank it all in one gulp.

"So answer the question where is Flame and Spyro?" Ember asked.

"Ember-," Glaicer was immediately cut off by hearing a huge commotion going in the camp grounds.

"What is going on?" Cynder asked. Ember got out of bed and stood wobbly on her feet.

"Ember are you sure you are strong enough?" Glaicer asked concerned.

"I'm fine let's just go see what the problem is." Ember said her voice still weak. The three dragoness walked out of the tent to see a huge crowd of dragons and dragoness surrounding something.

"Dragons move out of the way!" Cynder roared. The crowd made a row in surprise and all three of them were shocked to see who they were. Flame was there looking over Alex who was wobbly on his feet with Zadona glaring at Flame.

"Alex!" Glaicer yelled tears in her eyes running towards him. Alex looked up and saw her but did not get much time to react before he was tackled to the ground by Glaicer.

"Never leave me again!" Glacier cried, tears streaming down her face. Alex just smiled and out his snout on her shoulder. While Glacier and Alex were having there moment Dax was able to push through the crowd.

"Zadona!" Dax yelled before running towards her hugging her leg. Zadona looked down smiled and nuzzled him. Ember and Flame were already kissing. But all three moments were ruined as two giant shadows were over the camp. They all looked up and were overjoyed to see Terrador and Volteer land. Alex broke the hug and walked over expecting to have to explain everything to them. But something jumped off of Volteer's back. An Electric Dragoness with 4 horns curved and a long thin tail yellow eyes and slender but strong legs. Alex stopped where he was and looked at her with horror in his eyes.

"Oh man its Jolt!" Alex said backing up with horror. Jolt looked at Alex and her face brightened up by a lot. She launched herself at Alex and pounced on him and kissed on right on the lips with Glaicer watching. Her jaw dropped and her eyes seething with hate.

**Alright people that be it! Who is this mysterious Jolt? Why is she kissing Alex and more importantly what will happen when Glaicer gets her claws on her? Tune in next week to figure out and I forgot to say this last time. REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello People of Fanfiction. Sorry for being a bit late but I was having some fun during Spring Break anyway here is chapter 5!**

"Jolt…please get off of me." Alex wheezed still trying to get his breath back from the long kiss. But Jolt ignored him and started to talk.

"Oh Alex, what happened to you? Your wings are torn to bits and your leg is…crippled! I told you we all knew what we were talking about when you and Slarger wanted to go off to the academy. Now look. Slarger is dead and you are crippled in the air and ground!" Jolt said in her slightly high pitched voice. She was about to go on when Glaicer shoved her off of Alex knocking her to the ground.

"Alex are you ok?" Glaicer asked pulling him up.

"Yeah just a bit surprised is all." Alex said still staring at Jolt who was getting up.

"What the heck was that for?" Jolt growled at Glaicer.

"You were on my mate!" Glaicer roared. Jolt looked shocked and looked at Alex.

"You two…have mated?" Jolt said uncertainly.

"Well not yet…" Alex said awkwardly then Jolt laughed.

"Then my beauty, you are still up for grabs and not all to the blue demons grab." Jolt laughed. Glaicer growled and Cynder stepped into the fray.

"Who is this Alex?" Cynder asked eyeing the dragoness.

"Well she is from my home…my supposed to be mate." Alex said awkwardly. Glaicer and Cynder looked at him.

"Yes, and your parents are not going to be happy to see you have picked some outcast for your mate. Alex seriously you could have done even better then her. I would actually be jealous if you had picked this one." Jolt said pointing at Cynder.

"Be quiet Jolt! You don't even know what you are talking about!" Alex said.

"I think I do. Trust me, you should have never gone to this accursed place. Everyone in the village is worried sick about you, especially Volcane and Frost." Jolt said.

"But I like it hear! I've met the love of my life here. I'm sorry Jolt, but I don't love you. My parents choose you and I had to go with it but…"Alex said trailing off at the end. But Jolt would not have of it.

"Oh don't worry, Alex. You'll come around eventually. All you have to do is have a little chat with your parents and you will see how much better I am then that blue beast." Jolt said walking away, flicking her tail towards Glaicer. Glaicer growled, but did not go after her.

"I'm sorry I did not tell you about Jolt…or everyone else in my past life. I just thought I would never see them again." Alex said.

"Well as long as you're not holding anything else back…" Glaicer said kissing him on the cheek. Alex's eyes avoided hers.

"Yeah…about that…" Alex said sheepishly.

"What is it?" Glaicer asked.

"Well-," Bur Alex was cut off when Dax yelled.

"APE!" Everyone turned around where a single ape was running towards the temple but was to close to pursue.

"It seems our camp has been found. I think Asuka will take at least 30 minutes to get an assault force ready." Volteer predicted.

"Actually, I think we will have lot longer then that to move away." Alex said.

"Why is that Alex?" Cynder asked.

"Just trust me…" Alex said.

"Alright dragons, we have a limited time to get away from this area! I want all of you packed up and ready to go in 30 minutes…MOVE OUT!" Terrador roared. The dragons and dragoness scrambled around trying to get to there tents and trying to find siblings or mates.

"I think that you guys can move to the village. We have plenty of space there." Jolt said to Volteer.

"Yes, I believe that will be our best bet." Volteer said. He moved over to Terrador to discuss the movement and Jolt followed before looking at Alex and winking at him and moving her hips just a bit catching the attention of a lot of dragons, most of which were slapped by there attending dragoness.

"So Alex…why did Eichi give you back your body?" Glaicer asked.

"Well you see we made a deal; He would give me back my body and I would give him my word that I would never try and destroy him…again." Alex said.

"Yeah and you better live up to it." Eichi said.

"As long as you keep up your side of the deal" Alex retorted.

"Oh you two stop bickering we have to pack up" Cynder said.

"Well I have everything in my bag." Alex protested.

"Then help me pack." Glaicer said walking towards her tent. Alex followed with Cynder looking after him with a little lust.

"No…I have to stay strong…" Cynder whispered before walking away. By 30 minutes all the dragons were lined up with their small amount of items strapped on there backs.

"Alright students, we are going to a nearby dragon village. So we need to move quickly and in groups. A whole horde of us would just lead them to where we are going so we are going in groups. First Group is Glaicer, Alex, Ember, Flame, Cynder, Dax and Zedona and Jolt will be your guide. I want you to get to the village as quickly as possible." Volteer said. They all nodded and as one took off into the sky. No one talked as they silently flew on Alex riding on Glaicer's back occasionally switching to Cynder when Glaicer got tired. After about 4 hours of flying they finally caught sight of the city.

"Oh thank the ancestors!" Flame groaned as he landed on the streets. They all landed heavily and Cynder helped Alex off of his back.

"Man I can't believe I am stuck here again…" Alex groaned.

"Not even if you can see us again?" a voice said behind the group. They all turned around to see a dark ice dragon with a normal body and 3 horns all around head. He was standing next to a fire dragoness who had a body shape like Cynder's except a bit slimmer and had three horns two above the goggles she had above her eyes and one short one on her nose.

"Volcane…Frost?" Alex said in disbelief staring at them.

"You bet." Volcane said before smiling and running towards Alex. They hugged and turned towards Glaicer while Frost approached them.

"Glaicer, these are two of my best friends, Volcane and Frost. They really helped me get past my life back here." Alex said smiling. Glaicer smiled and shook her hands with her while other dragons gathered around the group of strange dragons. But suddenly Volteer landed right behind them.

"Volteer what are you doing here?" Cynder asked.

"Well I want to make sure no one attacked you students during your flight." He said.

"Or were you waiting for Asuka?" Flame asked. Volteer hung his head a little.

"Yes I wanted Asuka to attack so I could kill that dreadful beast."

"Volteer, you can't let revenge consume you. You will end up just like Asuka." Cynder said before suddenly the crowd parted for an age old dragon who walked up to the group of dragons. Volteer immediately bowed and Alex stiffened up.

"Who are you?" Ember asked.

"He is the former Lighting Guardian Voltaire." Volteer whispered

"And my Father." Alex muttered.

"Hello, son. I see you are as pathetic as ever." Voltaire said staring at Alex with contempt. That shocked most of the dragons. But Alex just stared back.

"You still hate what I do father? You still hate me for who I am." Alex asked.

"Yes and same goes for you Volcane and Frost you two are not dragons you 3 are a pathetic bunch who tinker with machines when you should be hunting for food." Voltaire spat out looking at the three dragons.

"And now look what you have brought to our village! A whole unruly pack, and more coming! And look here, he has even brought The Terror of the skies herself Cynder!" Voltaire said. All the dragons looked at her some adults hiding there hatchlings behind them. Cynder looked around and tried to hide behind Volteer.

"Shut up!" Glaicer yelled. The crowd immediately turned there heads toward Glaicer gasping, Jolt looked at her and smiled.

"You dare speak to a guardian like that?!" Voltaire rumbled staring at her. "Who are you anyways?"

"I am Alex's…would be mate. He has chosen me, not that thing that calls herself a dragoness." Glacier said staring defiantly at Alex's father.

"You dare go against me and choose a stranger against a chosen one!" Voltaire roared.

"You don't make my choices in life father!" Alex spat out. Voltaire walked over and hit Alex, sending him into the ground.

"You do not talk to your father like that!" Voltaire roared crushing him underneath his paw. Glaicer looked at Volteer but he just shook his head.

"I left the household I can make my own choices." Alex coughed out.

"How dare you…" Voltaire said staring at Alex intently putting more weight on him. Alex just spat blood at him. Glaicer looked desperately for support but everyone was staring at Voltaire.

"How could Slarger have died and not you? You are pathetic unlike your brother he was a good normal dragon. But you who calls himself a engineer. Bah! I spit on your machinery! You call your self a dragon?" Voltaire said. Alex roared out his last breath sending a surge of electricity streaking through Voltaire. He roared in pain and lifted his paw up just enough time for Alex to roll out of his reach.

"Glacier everyone please follow me. We can spend the day at Volcane's house." Alex coughed before limping over to Volcane who tried to support him with her neck.

"Volteer why did he do that to his own son? Why did none of us help him?" Glaicer asked as they walked next to each other.

"Alex and his father needed to settle this." Volteer said calmly.

"But they didn't! His father nearly killed him!" Glacier yelled.

"Listen Glaicer, Alex had a strange childhood. If he would like to discuss it with you, he would. But this was only a glimpse into it. So I suggest you leave it alone until he tells you about it. On his own choice. Do not bother him about it." Volteer said quickly before walking away who was quickly replaced by Cynder.

"I'm so sorry, Glaicer. I know that was hard but…we need to let Alex deal with this own his own. It's his life." Cynder said softly.

"But I am apart of that life now…does he not trust me enough to share his past with me?" Glaicer asked softly.

"You saw what his father said and did to him. This is a delicate thing to him. Like my past. I don't like to discuss it with people, even with Spyro." Cynder said. "He will tell you when he is ready." Cynder said. Glacier looked ahead to see Alex leaning on Frost and Volcane for support already wobbly on his bad leg.

"What else have you not told me Alex?" Glacier whispered.

**Well that is about it. Alex's father hates him who is also the former Electric Guardian and Glacier is starting to suspect that Alex is keeping allot more secrets then he should. Next chapter will be about Asuka and what the heck is happening with her! So see you next week! Remember R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright people's not much to say her today except enjoy chapter 6!**

Black fire washed over several apes, ending there pathetic lives quickly.

"Bring him to me!" Asuka roared. "Bring me Alex!" she slammed more apes into the wall leaving a bloody mess on the wall. Laygo sighed in annoyance of Asuka's destructive behavior as he dodged flying apes and her attacks. Behind him he hears labored breathing and he looks back to see a messenger ape approaching.

"What do you want?" Laygo snarled but he was more scared of the big black dragon rampaging in the halls instead of the small white one.

"General Laygo, we have gotten master Silver into the medical bay and he is-," The message stopped there as a flying ape slammed into him killing both instantly.

"Idiots…" Laygo muttered as he turned his attention back to his rampaging master.

"You idiots, bring him to me!" Asuka roared her mouth seething flame.

"Asuka, please stop! He is not here!" Laygo roared at her. He quickly regretted his decision as Asuka looked at him and smiled. She launched a fireball at him and Laygo quickly dodged it, but was too afraid to counter. As she continued to try and kill him, fear grew stronger and stronger. _I can't keep this up._ Laygo thought angrily as he dodged yet another fireball. Suddenly the fire stopped. He looked up to see Asuka shrinking and doing something he would have never imagined her doing before. She was crying. She, the mistress of darkness, was crying her eyes out because of a small little yellow freak! Laygo was amazed as she continued to cry.

"He betrayed me…used me…did not say a word…" Asuka sobbed at him. Laygo out of the corner saw some dragons fly into the sky, but he still did not care. His attention was drawn to her very acutely when she said yet another thing that amazed him.

"Kiss me…" she whispered. The apes looked at her with confusion. But Laygo stared at her like she gone insane, which she properly had.

"Asuka, are you ok?" Laygo asked.

"I will be, Laygo. Just please kiss me!" Asuka said her voice bold now staring straight at him. Not wanting to risk her anger, he slowly walked towards her. But too slowly for Asuka for she ran up to him and kissed him fully on the mouth. His eyes widened in surprise but slowly closed as the ecstasy washed over him. Her tongue lashed against his teeth begging for entrance and of course he granted it. His last mistake. His eyes widened in surprise as he felt something else enter him that was not her tongue. He pulled apart, but it was too late. He could feel it spreading through, him gaining more and more control over him.

"Damn you, bitch!" Laygo roared.

"Have a good time, Laygo." Asuka said smiling, all trace of the weak dragoness he had seen seconds before was gone. He lashed out at nothing as he struggled for control over his body from a strange entity.

"Let me have you…" it whispered. "When I am done, you shall have all your dreams fulfilled." It promised, but Laygo would not give in.

"Not if it means giving up my body you, freak!" Laygo growled.

"So sad. Such a brilliant mind wasted, just like Alex…Oh well. All servants must be put down soon." The entity cackled. Laygo screamed in pain as it his mind was losing more and more until finally it broke. His eyes rolled back and the body fell limp on the ground. The dragon, Laygo was dead. But his eyes moved. The eyes were still glossy white. The limbs started to move, but the scales were infused with purple. The pirate of the body examined it, finding it to his liking.

"Ah, it is so good to be back in a mortal shell!" Malefor laughed insanely.

"It is good to have you back master." Asuka said bowing.

"Yes it is. You have been very loyal servant to me, so you shall have your revenge upon your pathetic father and that pathetic scrawny fool." Malefor said. Asuka said nothing but her hatred swelled not when he mentioned her father but Alex. _I will kill that incompetent fool for daring to mate with me._ She thought angrily. Malefor sensed her anger and smiled, but did not speak up.

"Now Asuka, I attend to things go and awaken your servant. He will be needed soon." Malefor said before walking off. Asuka bowed quickly and walked off to the medical room. She walked into the room to see a pathetic sight. Silver lying on the bed groaning with his face staring at her.

"Good morning." Silver said delusional as it was approaching darkness.

"Hmm, I see the apes put on those drugs." Asuka said disgusted at his state.

"Yep. I feel all woozy and happy little sister." He said happily. But Asuka paid no attention his words as she left.

"Give thanks to father!" Silver yelled out. That stopped her in her tracks.

"Who is your father?" Asuka asked, returning to Silver.

"Why of course you know!" Silver said happily his eyes slits.

"No I don't know, you drugged up freak! Now tell me now!" Asuka yelled.

"No no you are yelling and being mean. Must calm down first." Silver said. It took all of Asuka's will power to not throttle him and say.

"Please Silver, will you tell me who your father is?"

"That's better…my father's name is your father's name, silly little sister." Silver said smiling a very big smile. Asuka's heart stopped as she quickly put the pieces together.

"You're my brother?" Asuka whispered.

"Yep and I am proud if it." Silver said happily. Asuka for once did not know what to do. Her long lost brother, one she thought she had killed, was alive and well and was right under her snout the entire time and she did not even realize it.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Asuka yelled. She had half the mind to finish the job she started all those years ago, but no. Malefor had need for him and so she would leave him…for now.

"Good bye, baby sister." Silver yelled as she stormed out of the room. _I will kill both of those idiots one day._ Asuka thought before flying off in a random direction.

"Alright guys, we are here." Alex said as he pushed on the door. Glaicer and Cynder stood side by side as they examined the house. It was a two story house with very few windows and was made of wood. They both walked in to see the inside the interior as bland as the exterior of the house. A basic layout, one sofa and 2 chairs, a kitchen nearby, and the stairs.

"Wait, Volcane, where are your parents?" Alex asked. Volcane immediately started to tear up, so Frost explained.

"They died on a hunting trip a couple weeks ago. No one found the bodies or what killed them, but we found a lot of blood near the area they were hunting and there was no sign of prey." Frost explained. Alex looked shocked.

"Volcane, I'm so sorry." Alex said softly. He put his near her ears and whispered a few words. She calmed down a bit but her eyes were still a bit red. She did not mean to, but both Cynder and Glaicer felt a twinge of jealousy over Alex treating Volcane so softly.

They all stood in silence until Volcane spoke up.

"I'm sorry guys…I did not mean to break out like that. Volteer you may sleep in my parent's bedroom. And, umm, you, Flame, and Zedona may sleep together in the guest room. And Ember and Cynder can take the bunk beds when I had little brothers. And hmm Glaicer would you mind either letting Alex sleep with me on my bed, or shall I sleep on the couch?" Volcane asked. Glaicer looked in her eyes, but so nothing but intelligence.

"Umm…I guess you can sleep with him…only for this night right?" Glaicer asked, a bit of awkwardness. Volcane heard it and nodded her head.

"Of course I shall only intrude upon you love birds for the night." Volcane said smiling. Both Alex and Glaicer blushed at hearing this. But the mood was instantly destroyed as Cynder howled in pain and collapsed in pain.

Glaicer immediately ran over to see if she was ok, but she stood up.

"Cynder why did you-," Glacier stopped when she noticed the complete white eyes.

"Hello mortals I am back!" A dark voice said from Cynder. Alex quickly started to analyze the situation as to see who the person was.

"Who are you?" Glaicer snarled.

"I believe Alex can figure that out on his own." The voice said.

"Of course I did not expect you to die forever. You always seem to come back…Malefor." Alex said calmly. Everyone however was not calm, but they were able to control them selves.

"Oh great job, Alex. That was fast. Now how someone of your intellect would choose the loosing side of the war." Malefor sneered.

"We, like Spyro, will prevail over you Malefor. We will send you back to the hell you came from." Alex said.

"Big words for a cripple. But still with Spyro out of the way, no one can stop me, I am immortal! I shall rule the world like those many years ago. There are not even all the guardians to guide you." Malefor cackled.

"Yes but I see you have not fully recovered your powers yet or you would have already made Cynder attack us." Alex said smugly. Malefor growled at him.

"You know to much for your own good boy. No wonder so many people hate you. You think you know everything. But I shall prove you wrong. I will have my vengeance!" Malefor roared before leaving Cynder's body to drop on the floor like a rag doll. Glaicer and Zedona took her up while the rest of them discussed the turn of events.

"My god. I can not believe Malefor is back…It will be like those years our parents keep telling us about." Volcane cried.

"No it won't. He has not regained his full strength and his ego was too big to hold him off from telling us that he is back. We must strike back quickly if we are to defeat him for good." Alex said. And with that he went off upstairs.

"He must be really stressed…He becomes calm when he is stressed to show everyone he is in control of the situation." Frost said. Flame was to deep in thought about Malefor, he had forgotten his sleeping partner.

"Alright guys, it is getting late. I suggest we get to bed and tell the village what happened tomorrow." Volcane said.

"Yes that is the best option." Volteer said. They all marched up, Malefor stuck in there heads, wondering how they deal with him again without the Legendary Purple Dragon helping them all the way.

**Alright guys that's it. I know it's a bit shorter then usual but I am tired and sleepy so yeah…anyways remember to always read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello people of Fanfiction. I'm sorry I'm a bit stalled this week but TAKS is coming up so I had to study and stuff. (Also my older brother hogged the computer the entire 3 day weekend.) So beside from this message let us start the chapter!**

Alex quickly walked upstairs while Holo Alex who just appeared as he had disappeared after Cynder was taken and tried in vain to catch up with his creator. By the time Holo Alex was at the top Alex had already gotten inside the room and slammed the door. Holo Alex tried to phase through the wall but a field stopped him.

"Stupid Electro Magnetic Field is up I see…" Holo Alex grumbled. He paced in front of the door worrying what Alex was doing in Volcane's room. In a few minutes Glaicer and Zadona came out of Cynder and Ember's room.

"Hey Glaicer! Can you please open this door for me?" Holo Alex said his face twisted a bit being embarrassed about asking for such a lame request.

"What for? Who is in there?" Glaicer asked as Zadona went her room.

"Alex! He ran in there after he spoke and I can't get in! Who knows what he is doing in there! He could be cutting himself up for all we know!" Holo Alex yelled despair in his electronic voice. Glaicer immediately ran to the door but a hand came to her shoulder stopping her.

"What Alex needs right now is a friend. If you came in there he would not talk his pride would not allow him to see you bawling over this." Volcane said. Glaicer's nostrils flared but she understood what she meant. She ever so slowly moved away from the door and Volcane opened it up and went in quickly slamming the door in Holo Alex's face.

"Same as always…" Holo Alex grumbled. Glaicer sat down waiting for Alex or Volcane to come back out.

Volcane came into the room to see Alex laying on the bed his head on the pillow.

"Why me Volcane?" Alex asked as she shut the door. "Why did I have to meet Spyro I got in involved with one of the worst villains in Dragon history. I actually thought that I could live a normal life with Glaicer even with Asuka constantly trying to kill me, but now that Malefor is back… I just wanted some peace." Alex said with a sigh.

"Then you must fight for it! How can you expect peace when you do nothing to gain it?" Volcane said lying right next to him on the bed.

"By letting other people fight it for you." Alex said.

"Cowards talk! If you want a peace that you like then you have to fight for it yourself." Volcane retorted.

"But I am so sick of fighting! Look at me! I am a mess I have been stabbed, tortured, and…other things. What is so wrong with having a nice peaceful life?" Alex asked.

"Because it's so boring! I would give so much to go on adventures with you guys! To be in a village where everyone detest you and your best friend…. It sucks" Volcane sighed.

"…I guess you're right…through all this I did meet Glaicer and I did come back here to see you again." Alex said smiling. Volcane smiled back before Holo Alex ruined the moment.

"No need for no more flirting with Volcane Alex! You got you're 'Love of your life' waiting right out side for you!" Holo Alex yelled through the door.

"I see your version of you has not changed a bit." Volcane chuckled.

"Actually he taught himself sarcasm…" Alex grumbled.

"But have you improved his AI?" Volcane asked.

"What do you mean? That's as far as it goes! I gave him the basic emotions and he has a limited personality." Alex said confused. Volcane smiled when she heard these words.

"Well it seems the student has surpassed the master then. I would like you to meet V2 of the Hologram." Volcane said before she moved aside showing a small dragon with red scales 3 horns 2 above the eyes and one behind her neck. She also had swirl marks on her sides.

"Who is this?" Alex asked.

"I am her little sister." The little dragoness said happily.

"She is not really my little sister but we are pretty much sisters. Meet Flamilia she is the V2 hologram I was speaking off." Volcane said.

"Volcane you know I don't like it when you call me a hologram." Flamilia whined.

"Wait but she is moving on the ground…she is touching the wood reacting to it. How is that possible?" Alex asked amazed examining Flamilia making her blush.

"Well for one she has all the emotions of a real dragon and she has complete control over her personality I tweaked nothing." Volcane said proudly.

"Wait that means she feels love right?" Alex said still looking at Flamilia.

"Yes…unfortunately I have to deal with that. She has been going after everyone this past week but the problem is not matter how advanced she is still just a hologram…she can't mate but she has fallen for Frost." Volcane said sadly.

"How could you have not fallen for him? He is so smart…and a bit then this boy over here." Flamilia said pointing to Alex who looked hurt.

"Hey cheap shot there girl." Alex said.

"Still she's got a point there Alex." Volcane laughed. Suddenly Alex yawned.

"It's getting a bit late ladies so I suggest we go to bed." Alex said smiling. Volcane nodded and Flamilia opened the door further surprising Alex. Glaicer looked surprised as she saw the dragoness walk out the door and Holo Alex immediately looked sad.

"Looks like Volcane finally beat you buddy." Holo Alex said sadly.

"Shut up Alex." Alex said. Glaicer laughed a bit and said good night to Alex and Volcane and went downstairs to the surprisingly comfortable and fell into a light sleep. Volcane slid over to the other side of the bed where Alex was already sleeping. She looked at him and then fell asleep with a smile. Flame on the other hand had just raided the fridge and went to his room full and sleepy. But the wariness immediately disappeared when he saw Zadona lying on his bed.

"What are you doing in my bed?" Flame yelled startling Zadona.

"What are you doing in my room perv? Get out!" Zadona yelled throwing a pillow at him.

"What do you mean? Volcane gave this room to me!" Zadona said getting annoyed. Flame took her hand and pulled her off the bed.

"Then let's go ask her." Flame said. Zadona tugged her hand away from him and held her head high as she marched her way towards Volcane's room. Flame rolled his eyes as she marched her self like royalty to Volcane's room. Zadona opened the door a crack and was disappointed to see Volcane asleep with Alex.

"Guess we are sharing the bed after all." Zadona said with a sigh. Flame groaned when he heard this but he walked back to the room and lay on one side of the bed.

"Remember your side…my side." Zadona said with a little venom.

"You know it is not totally my fault that we did it!" Flame yelled at her.

"Yes it is! You could not control your self! You just had to do me! For the love of god I lost my…you know what to you! I don't even like you! You strut around like a king!" Zadona yelled. They both turned around when heard a gasp. Ember was in the door looking at Flame.

"You…you two mated?" Ember whispered.

"No! Well yeah but It was not of our free will it was all Laygo's doing!" Flame sputtered.

Ember snorted. "Yeah right…goodbye Flame." Ember said running off holding back the tears. Flame tried to run towards her but Zadona put a paw on his shoulder holding him back.

"Leave her alone she need time to cool off before you speak to her." Zadona said. Flame ignored her and pushed his way to the bed and slammed onto the bed pretending to fall asleep. Zadona felt guilty but there was nothing she could do. She got on the bed and fell also into a deep sleep but before she feel asleep she pretend not to here the small sobs of Flame.

It was 5:00 and the entire village was asleep peacefully except for one dragoness pacing the in the living room.

"Do I trust him…hmmm one look wont hurt." Glaicer whispered. She quietly walked up the stairs and quietly opened the door Volcane's door and to her happiness Alex was peacefully lying on one side of the bed and Volcane on the other.

But before she could close the door Volcane got up slowly and muttered.

"Well you already woke me up might as well start on breakfast." Glaicer just nodded and held open the door for her but Alex sleepily added in.

"Mind making me some sausages?"

"Alright" Volcane said before closing the door behind her.

Glaicer and Volcane walked down the stairs and were almost immediately Flamilia joined the group.

"Hey guys." She said through the wall making Glaicer jump. Flamilia laughed as she phased through the wall ignoring the EMF's that Holo Alex could not penetrate.

"Hey Flamilia could you get the stoves heated up?" Volcane asked. She nodded and faded through the next wall.

"How did you beat Alex? How did you create something better then his? I have not met a lot of dragons as smart as him." Glaicer asked.

"Well every dragon has his superior I am Alex's. It felt good finally beating my tutor." Volcane said smiling as they entered the kitchen the stove already hot.

"Ah good go get the sausages from the fridge would you?" Volcane asked as she got out the pots from the cabinet. Glaicer got them out and placed them next to her.

"Thank you Glaicer." Volcane said. When there was no answer she looked up to see Glaicer staring at her. Volcane laughed.

"Listen Glaicer I promise you I and Alex are on a purely friend-to-friend relationship. He likes you he would never betray you." Volcane said burning up the sausages on the stove cooking them faster.

"But…I want to know more about him everyone tells me how terrible his childhood is I need to know." Glaicer said.

"Listen his childhood was not a normal one I would know I was his only friend besides Frost. He…he feels like he killed his own mother through a failed experiment and that is not even the half of it." Volcane said as she put the sausages onto the plates. Glaicer almost recoiled in shock.

"He killed his own mom?" Glaicer asked. But before Volcane could answer Alex came down stairs.

"Food!" Alex said in delight running towards his plate. Flamilia silently appeared and smiled and stuck out her leg. Alex tripped slammed into Glaicer leg and all 3 girls laughed. After a few minutes everyone came down a started to eat. Ember looked up when Zadona and Flame came down stairs. She looked away and everyone immediately knew something was up but they decided not this early in the mourning. They all ate in silence and after they all just seem to disperse.

"I'm going to revisit the village guys." Alex said. They all nodded and he walked out the door old memories swept through him. He walked through the houses some log some stone. He entered the real village where shops were just starting to open. But he was quickly ambushed by another old memory.

"Hello Jolt." Alex mumbled.

"Hello Alex I see you were finally able to sneak away from the mob in Volcane's house." Jolt said smiling as she followed him. Alex finally had enough. But before he could speak up Jolt spoke first.

"Oh and Alex your father wishes to speak to you he says to meet at his house…well I will be seeing you later." Jolt said smiling walking off. Alex just ignored her and went over to his old house.

"What could Voltaire want…?" Alex thought aloud. He reached the house in a few minutes and walked in not bothering on knocking on the door. He looked inside to see his father on a chair.

"Come in Alex and close the door." Alex walked in closing the door with his tail.

"What do you want Voltaire?" Alex asked. Voltaire sighed.

"Listen the carnival is today and I forgot….my money in the carnival masters tent I need you to go get it. Oh yes and bring Volcane and Frost along please the master said he needed to talk to them." Voltaire said quickly before he got and herded Alex out before slamming the door in his confused face. Voltaire was sweating and panting when a dragoness walked out of the shadows.

"Now that was not so hard was it?" Asuka said smiling.

"You promise that all three of them will die?" Voltaire said looking at her. Asuka smiled at him.

"I promise we shall both get the revenge we want." Asuka said.

"What has he done to you?" Voltaire questioned. Asuka lost some her composure and her smile dropped.

"None of your business now make sure no one goes to the carnival today." Asuka snarled before disappearing in the shadows. Voltaire looked at a picture of Him his mate and Slarger Alex was cut out of the photo.

"I will get revenge…for both of you." Voltaire whispered before going out to finish his part of the plan.

Alex wandered through the streets wondering what just happened.

"What ever I will do what he ask so I can get him off my back." Alex said before knocking on Frost door. A minute later the door opened to reveal a very sleepy and grumpy dragon.

"What?" Frost said a bit irritable Alex remembered he was never a morning dragon.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the carnival with me and Volcane today." Alex not offended by his tone.

"I can't I have a project today I am trying to create a better catapult. Something that fires something not through throwing but through an explosion! But nothing as big as a canon. No that is way to big to be lugging around something small portable and can is still packing a punch!" Frost sounded excited and Alex thought it over and it seemed plausible.

"Well Frost I hope you succeed." Alex said smiling. Frost beamed happy with his approval thanked Alex and went back inside to work on his 'small canon'. Alex went inside of Volcane's house to see everyone gone except Glaicer and Volcane.

"Hello Volcane." Alex said walking in. Instead of words Alex just kissed Glaicer on the cheek. Glaicer smiled.

"Volcane for some reason the carnival master needs you and I need to come along to find Voltaire's money." Alex said.

"Alright let's go." Volcane said walking towards the door.

"Can I come?" Glaicer asked.

"Sorry Glaicer but my dad announced that the carnival is closed today only the permitted can enter." Alex said before walking out the door with Volcane. Glaicer looked at him sadly.

"I don't want to lose you…" Glaicer whispered sadly.

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!!!! But I hit a very bad writer's block so….please review!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello people! Thank you for reading my story! But…I am losing the will to write this story…I don't feel it is good enough so I might cancel it. But until then please enjoy….**

Volcane and Alex both walked through the village looking away from each other. They both knew that they would be talking and smiling and maybe even laughing had they not heard what Glaicer said. Both of there minds were racing trying to figure they next move.

_Does Volcane object to this? _Alex thought. _She has not said anything against it and she has been my friend for a long time…_ Alex was still in thought when Volcane nudged him.

"Huh?" Alex said blinking a bit irritated from his train of thought being disrupted.

"We are here Alex." Volcane said smiling. Alex's face also brightened up as he saw the old carnival. This was where the majority of his happy times were spent. Just him Volcane and Frost eating playing and earning a bit of cash by being dunked also when Frost went home and it was night the carnival owner would leave him and Volcane there on a small hill inside of the place. They would talk or sometimes just enjoy each other's company as they watched the moon rise into the night. Sometimes he would not even come home and sleep with Volcane on the hill. He smiled at the many memories as he and Volcane walked silently through the carnival. They found the old carnival master's tent and they both went in smiling. The tent was made of cloth and was in the shape of a pyramid. Inside was a simple wooden desk and a chair behind it. Volcane and Alex knew the carnival master well and they called him "Old Hurricane" since he used to be the wind guardian but no one else knew.

"Old Joe!" Volcane yelled out happily as she bounded in but what she and Alex found blew the smiles from there face. Inside was a rope which was connected to the top of the tent and at the bottom was a noose. Inside the noose was a neck of an old gray dragon his wings torn off and Asuka was right beside him.

"You know Alex he was so easy to kill…he had grown old and weak throughout the years. Once he lost and he heard my plan he begged me not to kill you two he said he would give his own life to save you two. So I tortured him and killed him." Asuka said smiling she was about to continue the story but Alex with tears running down his face lunged at Asuka with a roar. She laughed and shot a fire ball at him. It hit him in the face and he flew back hitting the tent. He screamed in pain as he touched his face which was badly burned. Volcane lunged at Asuka while she was looking at Alex. She hit her and they both hit the desk breaking it apart. Asuka snarled and snapped at her neck but Volcane pulled back and dug back claws into her tail. Asuka was unfazed by it and she blasted Volcane off. She landed on the ground next to Alex and before she could get up Silver came from behind her and stepped on her stomach. Volcane started to snarl but then looked up and gasped.

"Silver!" Volcane gasped before he kicked her in the face silencing her.

Asuka laughed as she saw the two dragons lying there under her total control.

"Silver today we own these two. Today is where I get my revenge!" Asuka laughed Silver just stood in the corner his eyes constantly flickering towards Volcane. Asuka was about to follow in with the plan when Frost came through the tent.

"Hey Old Joe have you seen-" Frost stopped when he saw Asuka, Silver and Alex and Volcane knocked out. He tried to run but Silver jumped on him. He grabbed Frost's head and slammed in into the ground. He did it five more times before Frost finally blacked out.

"Well that puts a hole in plan…" Asuka grumbled she shot a look at Silver.

"So what if I lost the third syringe! It's not like they are going to make it anyways!" Silver snarled. Asuka normally would have struck him for his words but Malefor needed him to be healthy and not hurt so she just snarled back. She looked through the ruins of the desk to find two intact syringes. She smiled as she walked over to the bodies. She injected one into Alex who started to shake. Asuka ignored Alex as she walked up to Frost and injected it inside of him. She smiled and stroked Volcane's head.

"I do hope you wake up soon darling for these two are just going to die without you." She said softly then she clapped her hands and twelve apes entered the tent.

"I have completed Phase one! Go and complete Phase two of the plan!" She yelled. The apes saluted and carried all the dragons to an unknown destination. Asuka watched them go off and anticipated her meeting with Malefor. She nodded to Silver who flew off making sure the dull apes did there part and Asuka flew off towards the temple. She watched the village stir awake and to her happiness saw Glaicer running around the village. She almost shouted in glee but she went into the clouds to avoid detection. After a few minutes she arrived at the temple and she walked through the entrance and saw Malefor waiting for her.

"Ah my dear do you come with good news?" Malefor asked moving in front of her. Asuka bowed quickly.

"Yes my master the three have been captured and the syringes have been injected…but the third syringe was lost by my brother,"

Malefor snorted but did not say anything against him.

"Good Asuka you have done your duty well." Malefor said smiling. Asuka bowed quickly. Malefor left his tail slightly brushing against Asuka causing her to smile. She stood there rooted to the spot watching Malefor walk away.

Glaicer ran all over the village asking many people if they had seen Alex, Volcane and the recent missing dragon Frost. Many dragons just shrugged and said no but a couple of the older ones chuckled once they heard Volcane and Alex were missing together.

"I suggest you do not try and find them young one I do not think you will like what you find" An elder chuckled. This made her even more desperate to find them but no matter where she looked she could never find them. She nearly roared out in frustration as the only place she had not checked was the forbidden carnival.

"Curse Voltaire! I need to go get help if he has established guards…" Glaicer muttered as she ran towards the house. When she entered everyone was there eating lunch.

"Hey Glaicer! Want to join us?" Cynder asked.

"Uh later could I speak to you Cynder? In private?" Glaicer asked. Cynder looked confused but she walked out of the house with Glaicer.

"Alex and Volcane are missing. They went to do an errand for Voltaire in the carnival but they have been missing for a couple hours I need your help." Glaicer said quickly.

"Hmmm alright we have to get to the carnival quick." Cynder said. Glaicer nodded and was about to take off but Cynder placed on her shoulder while she was smiling.

"Come on Glaicer you know there is a much faster way to get there with me." Cynder said. Glaicer groaned hating shadow travel, but before she could complain Cynder sank into the ground and with Cynder Glacier also did. In a few seconds they were inside the carnival right in front of the carnival master's tent.

"You said that they were supposed to be here?" Cynder asked. Glaicer nodded and they both walked in and both were almost blown back by what they saw. A dragon hung by a noose swinging slightly back and forth like a clock.

"Asuka…" Glaicer whispered knowing she was the only person who could do this. While Glaicer was staring at the body Cynder was able to tear away it seeing many horrible while she was under Malefor's control. Before she could shake Glaicer out of the trance however something shiny caught her eye. She picked it up and looked at it closely. Her tail smacked Glaicer making her yelp and jump.

"What!" Glaicer yelled.

"Look! I think this was the Holo projector thing that Holo Alex uses." Cynder said showing it to Glaicer. She examined it and she knew Cynder was right.

"Alex has been abducted by Asuka…" Glaicer whispered. She could not stand it. Yet again that darned boy has been captured by Asuka.

"Why does she want you so bad Alex! Why do you have to be captured everyday!" Glaicer roared at no one. Cynder just shook her head and poked Glaicer.

"Wondering why Asuka has an interest is for another day we have to tell the others!" Cynder said before grabbing her shoulder. With another impulsive groan from Glaicer they both sank into the shadows.

**I know this is pretty short but like I said I think I am losing the will to write the story…Well anyways Review please! I would really like to hear comments. BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello People! Chapter 9 is here!**

Volcane woke up and stretched. She yawned and looked up but instead of the expected sun she noticed it was black and the moon was up. She remembered what happened and she looked around in panic. But she sighed in relief when she saw Alex and Frost sleeping. She sat down knowing most of the others were properly worried sick about them that she was caught up in something horrible, but the thing she was worried about what was Silver.

"Why are you with her? What happened to you…"Volcane whispered. She shook her head getting Silver out of her head. She tried going back to sleep but it was a cold night and she knew it would be dangerous to light a fire. She got back up annoyed before she looked at Alex. His gold scales seemed to reflect the moonlight giving off a small beacon. She thought past through her memories with him and she smiled weakly at some, but then she stopped when it came to Glaicer. The dragoness who took Alex's heart. She almost growled at the thought of her but she knew he loved her and it was not her right to take him away. Still she was cold and Frost would not help so she snuggled up to Alex and immediately felt better. Then Alex instinctively draped a wing over her. She smiled at the warmth and fell into a deep sleep.

It was mourning when Alex awoke. He felt strangely warm and looked to his side to see Volcane right next to him. He almost jumped in shock but then relaxed again. It felt natural like all the times waking up against her in the carnival. He laid there for a bit before getting up. He was lucky that she did not wake up so he went over to Frost.

"Hey dude wake up." Alex said poking him with his tail. He got up cursing at Alex. Then he remembered what happened.

"Alex! Auska she-," Frost looked around to see he was in a forest. Then he raised his paw to show a piece of paper. "I felt this in my paw what is it?" Frost asked. Alex took it out of his hand and unfolded it.

"It's a note…" Alex said trailing off as he read the note. His eyes got wider every second and at the end he was scared out of his mind. He threw the paper on the ground.

"No! This…This can not be happening!" Alex yelled waking Volcane. She was on her feet and next to Alex within a moment.

"Alex what happened?" Volcane asked. He just curled up and stayed there, Volcane looked at Frost.

"He read the note and freaked out." Frost said pointing at the fallen piece of paper. She picked it up and read it in her mind.

_Dear Volcane. I know you will read this and it is directed towards you. I have placed you in a forest about 400 miles away North of the Temple. Frost and Alex have both been injected with the Syn Poison. In case you do not know it is one of this is a very deadly poison. It shall kill them both in a month unless the antidote is given. Every week it will weaken them more and more until death. If you walk a average distance everyday you shall make it a week before they die. I have given you one week off enjoy it well Volcane! Oh yes if you make it to the temple I personally will give you the antidote._

_Love: Asuka._

Volcane's hands were trembling after she finished the note.

"Well? What is going on Volcane?" Frost asked. She burned the note and tried to smile at Frost.

"We only have a month to get to the temple or else Asuka will send apes after us." She said.

"Then what is with Alex?" He said pointing at the shivering Alex.

"Um she is threatening…Glaicer." Frost nodded understanding and Volcane walked over to Alex.

"Come on Alex…get up." She whispered nudging him. Alex slow uncoiled and looked at her.

"We have to tell him…" Alex whispered to her.

"No. He is to young. He would panic." Volcane whispered back. Alex slowly nodded his eyes a little puffy.

"Guys we have a week extra so lets put camp here. We will leave tomorrow Frost do you mind going hunting? I and Alex will set up camp." Volcane said. Frost ran into the forest and she and Alex gathered sticks and branches. They were busy making the camp but Volcane kept glancing at him. Even though he had his limp and his wings were quite messed up he was still as great before he went off to the temple. She sighed quietly to herself. But she continued her work with him and eventually a big tent was made.

"Um tell me again why we don't have our own tents again Volcane?" Alex asked confused.

"Because Alex they could kill us one at a time here if someone steps in we all know." Volcane said. Alex just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Volcane laughed but she stopped when Frost came in with a whole buck on his back.

"Wow Frost! How did you get that?" Alex asked amazed.

"It…was….hard." He gasped before collapsing on the ground the buck weighing him down. Volcane and Alex helped it off of him. Volcane made a fire and started to cook it while Alex and Frost spoke.

"So Alex…What was in the note?" Frost asked.

"Same thing that Volcane told you Frost they will send apes after us." Alex said.

"But…that does not make any sense because-,"

"Lunch is ready!" Volcane called out interrupting Frost. He grumbled but he got up Alex right beside him. They dug into the meat silent before Frost spoke up.

"This feels like the old times right guys? Just the three of us." He said. Alex and Volcane smiled at that.

"Come on guys! Volcane says we can have this day off! We can make it to the temple! Let's have some fun!" Volcane shook her head.

"Frost we still are-,"

"Volcane. We have to keep our spirits up. Come on!" Alex said nudging her. Volcane shuffled her wings.

"Only for you Alex…" Volcane grumbled but she knew she would have joined even without Alex trying to get her to. Frost cheered and flew into the sky. Alex looked at him longingly and Volcane smiled. She grabbed his paw and with a powerful stroke she sent them both into the air.

Glaicer and Cynder both arrived at the house and opened the door. But to there despair everyone had cleared out again except Volteer who was reading.

"Hello Girls how was your day?" He asked.

"Alex! And Volcane! They have both been kidnapped by Asuka!" Glaicer blurted out. Volteer's eyes widened and Flamila and Holo Alex both appeared suddenly.

"What! Alex is gone?" Holo Alex asked.

"Why do you always worry about him? What about Volcane? It was properly his fault that they are in trouble anyways! Him with that bad leg of his! She properly had to protect him!" Flamila screamed at Holo Alex.

"No way! It was Volcane's fault! She properly went snooping around and Alex tried to save her!" Hold Alex screamed back.

"Shut it both of you!" Volteer growled. Everyone stopped and looked at Volteer.

"We must go and report this to Voltaire. He his master of the Village so he will know how to react." Volteer said. The others nodded except Holo Alex.

"Guys…you don't know his father. He hates the three of them! He will properly just declare them dead!" But his words went unheard except from Flamila.

"Yes I know. Voltaire hates Volcane. We can not let them mess this up! Holo Alex I quite ashamed to ask you this but…you have more experience then me…will you help me find Volcane and Alex?" She asked blushing. Holo Alex smiled.

"What Flamila? I did not hear you?" Holo Alex said mockingly. Flamila snorted.

"I need your help." She growled. Holo Alex grinned.

"Well since you begged me I guess I can spare some of my precious time." Flamila glared at him but did not say anything against it.

"Alright we are going to the carnival see if we can pick some stuff up there."

"But Flamila! Cynder and Glacier have already gone through the carnival!" Holo Alex whined.

"Don't be a fool! They can miss allot of details." Flamila said she then walked out of out the house. Holo Alex grumbled but followed her out of the door.

Volteer and the others marched through the city. Glaicer noticed Holo Alex and Flamila missing but she decided not to bring it up. They reached the city center and there they saw Voltaire speaking to another dragon. Voltaire saw them and waved the other dragon away.

"So my guest how are you enjoying the stay?" Voltaire asked.

"Not very good. You see we have reason to believe your son and his friends Volcane and Frost have been kidnapped by Asuka." Volteer said.

"I see…do you have any proof they have been kidnapped? Could not just have run off?" Voltaire asked.

"Yes we have found the carnival master dead and hung in his tent. That is where Alex and the others went." Volteer said. Voltaire looked as though he was thinking.

"No need to panic. I belive they will turn up in three days. If not by then we will began to investigate." Volteer looked shocked and the others looked angry.

"How dare you! You have to wait three days to go looking for your own son!" Ember yelled at him. Voltaire growled and hit her sending her to the ground. Flame tried to help her up but she did not take his hand and got up himself. She felt her cheek which was bleeding slightly.

"Voltaire! You do not strike one of your own people unless needed!" Volteer said in shock.

"I will because I am master of this land! You are disrespecting and because of that I am putting you under house arrest! You shall not leave this town until we have decided a punishment!" Voltaire yelled. He called out some names and several big dragons came up besides the group.

"Voltaire you used to be the electric guardian of the temple of Warfang…you no longer deserves that title!" Volteer snarled as the dragons led him away. Voltaire just snorted and walked away. The others looked at each other with worried faces wondering about there fates now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright people here it is chapter 10! I know it was a bit late but it was the start of summer and I had to force my self off my lazy butt to be here so here I am! But enough chatting let us get on with da show!**

Volcane and Alex looked into the fire as Frost snored in there tent. The day had been fun with Volcane and Frost flying around while Alex hung on to Volcane's back. By the time they were done Volcane was exhausted but she recovered quickly as she always had. So they sat near there fire to energized to fall asleep.

"Come on Alex. Let's not waste this night away sitting near a fire! Lets take a walk in the woods." Volcane said.

"I don't know Volcane…There might be some dangerous things in there." Alex said.

"Hey if Frost can go in there and hunt then I think we can take a small walk in there." Volcane chuckled. Alex smiled and got up.

"Fine you win…But we can not go to deep in the forest." Alex said.

"Alright!" Volcane said popping up. She and Alex walked into the forest and they both continued walking in silence for a bit enjoying nature when Alex spoke up.

"So…how was the village life like when Me and Slarger left?" Alex asked.

"It was difficult. Jolt got really depressed and Voltaire got very angry. He threw many people in jail for no good reason and everyone was talking about it. Me and Frost continued inventing but it lost allot of it's charm without you…" Volcane said sadly but then something brought a creepy smile to her face. "Oh and… the Escala Despedaçador escaped the zoo." She said. Alex stopped and looked at her with a scared expression. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope. He escaped three days before your party came over. They say he escaped into these very woods themselves!" She said smiling at her frightened reaction. Alex was looking around for any sign of it. The Escala Despedacador was the dragon's only natural predator in the realms. It was a bear like creature except it paws could swipe out scales very easily and it's teeth could crack bones with just a twitch. It was a very dangerous creature and Alex had a very bad experience with one. He once fell in it's pit and he had to fight it off until the dragons could rescue him. He barely escaped with his life but was teased by it seeing as at the time it was only the size of a hatchling but so was he. Alex suddenly noticed Volcane was gone. He looked around but could not find her anywhere.

"Volcane! This is not funny! Come out now!" Alex yelled his voice shaking a little. She still did not show up and he strayed from the main path and went into the darker part of the forest. He looked around scared when he heard a crunch. He spun around but saw no one. He turned around again and jumped and yelled when he saw Volcane right in front of him. He landed on his back and he glared at her. "Volcane not funny!" He said.

"Yes it was! Did you see your face? Priceless!" She said laughing. He blushed and looked away. He then noticed something moving.

"Volcane! I think I saw something!" Alex whispered. Volcane shook her head.

"Alex you know how much of a chance Escala is here right now?" Volcane said but she whimpered when she heard a primal roar rip through the forest. Alex looked at her.

"Can we leave now?" Alex asked in a panicked voice. Volcane nodded and were about to run before an Escala ripped two trees from in front of them. Alex almost fainted when he heard a familiar voice inside his head.

"Finally a fight! Let me at em!" Eichi yelled. Alex groaned. He though he had finally left his body. Escala continued to advanced on Alex but he did not move because he was talking to Eichi. Volcane looked at him worriedly but she was to scared to do anything.

"Come on Alex! Let me fight! I could take this thing!" Eichi yelled. Alex shook his head.

"You can't!"

"What have you got to lose?" Eichi asked. By this time Escala had grabbed Alex by the neck. Volcane growled but she could barely do anything else. She had to try something before she lost her friend again…this time it would be permanent.

Ember, Cynder, Glaicer and the others waited in the main room. Volteer was fuming over their entire situation. Zadona was in the bathroom allot and the others were discussing a plan.

"Why can't we just kill the guards?" Glaicer asked frustrated that they were getting no where.

"Glaicer they are just doing there jobs we can not kill them because of that." Cynder said. Glaicer just sighed.

"I know…but there is no way to go out." Glaicer said sadly. Everyone looked at her sadly. She had the most on the lines on the escape. If she didn't Alex could die.

"Alright they are still dragons not robots there must be some way to turn them to our side!" Ember said.

"Bribe?" Flame suggested.

"With what? There is nothing here great value." Ember said coldly. Flame just looked away from her.

"Stop it. This is not going to help! We need a plan to get us out!" Glacier yelled. Suddenly Volteer joined in the argument.

"Children I think I may have a way. I bet I could stir up something that could make the guards pass out. After-" He stopped when he heard a scream from the bathroom. All of them looked shocked as Zadona stumbled out of the bathroom, a frightened expression on her face. She looked at all of them but her gaze ended on Flame.

"Flame…I'm pregnant"

Flame looked at her in horror and then collapsed. Ember roared and blew flames everywhere. Smoke filled the cabins and by the time Glaicer put out the fires all that was left was a broken windows and the guards all laying on the ground knocked out. Everyone looked at Zadona and Volteer spoke.

"Or we could run now…" Volteer said absentmindedly. But no one did and they would all deeply regret it later.

Holo Alex and Flamila walked around the dark carnival.

"Man this place is creepy at night…" Flamila said. Holo Alex sniggered and she rolled her eyes.

"Immature brat…" She muttered as she walked on trying to find any hints on where there masters were. As she checked almost every tent in the place Holo Alex checked the circus masters tent. He almost screamed when he saw the body hanging by the rope. He exited the tent and Flamila was outside. She tried to get in but Holo Alex looked at her.

"What?" Flamila asked.

"You don't want to go in there." Holo Alex said. He did not want Flamila to see what he did.

"You might have missed something now don't make me go through you." Flamila said determined to get in.

"Flamila! Trust me there is nothing in there you want to see!" Holo Alex yelled a bit of anger in his voice. Flamila looked at him and backed off. "I'm sorry but…there is nothing in there you want to see." Holo Alex said softly. She nodded.

"Alright. I trust you on that. Now come on there are other places we have to check out." Flamila said walking off. He was about to follow when he spotted something shiny near the master's tent. He walked over.

"Hey Flamila! Come check this out!" Holo Alex yelled. She walked over and picked it up.

"Looks like a syringe…and there is a liquid inside it to. I don't know what it is but there is a scanner at Volcane's home! Come on!" Flamila said excited at finding a possible clue to where Volcane was. Holo Alex was just as excited but did not show it as easily. They were running towards the entrance when they heard a scream nearby. As they were made by good hearted people they had to go and look who it was. They ran through the tents and they entered an empty space in the carnival and what they found shocked them. Silver had her foot on Ember's head who was crying. Holo Alex shushed Flamila. They could do nothing about it so it would be better to spy on them. She then crouched and waited watching the terrible situation play it self out.

**Once again I apologize for the wait! I hope you Review! Thank you!**


End file.
